Time Travel
by randomstuff1900
Summary: After pulverizing yet another group of ayashi,a crow grabs Moka's rosario and flies away with it.Tsukune chases after it but after grabbing it, he is struck by lightning and right now...He stands face to face with an eight year old Moka.
1. Chapter 1

Inner Moka prepared to deal the finishing blow as she took a step back and took a breath channelling her youki to her foot. The last remaining ayashi could only tremble in fear as a vampire, a legendary creature known for its vast power stood just meters away from him, her powerful aura surrounding her and blowing her long flowing silver hair all over the place.

"**Know your place!" **she shouted her trademark speech which she had gotten from her mother as she raised one of her slender legs above the cowering monster, creating a crater in the process.

"A good job as always Moka-san," Tsukune approached her, limping and struggling to stand. Moka walked to him and helped him up.

"Are you okay Tsukune?" Moka asked with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine Moka-san," he reassured her "Those rouge ayashi are really becoming more violent, that's the tenth attack this week,"

"**Hmph! they are nothing but low-class fools, I could take them any day," **she replied in a prideful tone.

"Of course Moka-san," he smiled at her

"Well, I suppose it's time to rest, the clouds are grey so I suppose we should come inside," Moka prepared to grab her rosario from the ground but was stopped by the sudden arrival of a crow.

"Awwk!" it screeched as it grabbed the rosario with its beak, flying off into the distance.

"**Hey! Come back here you…"** she growled as she began to run after it with Tsukune limping closely from behind.

"Ahh! Moka-san wait for me!" he shouted

Halting suddenly she turned around "Tsukune,"

"I'm sorry Moka-san, I must be holding you back, please just go after the bird," he apologized.

"Idiot, "she said "Chasing it into the forest won't do us any good, for now we should start-" Moka was cut off as she felt a wet substance dribbling down her cheek, more drops of water followed as it began to rain. Moka winced in pain as she fell to the ground on her knees "Moka-san!" shouted Tsukune

"T-tsukune… Ahh!" The rain began to get stronger as the slight cool breeze changed to a gale, a flash of lightning came down. Tsukune made his way towards the silver-haired vampire taking off his jacket and putting it on top of her. "This is bad, what should we do?" he said "We're quite far off from the dorms too…"

"TSUKUNE!" A voice from the sky calls out, looking up into the sky Tsukune sees Kurumu in her transformed state.

"Kurumu-chan, thank goodness you're here! Can you help me with something?" Tsukune said

Kurumu came flying down at a speed that nearly broke the sound barrier crashing into Tsukune's face chest first slowly suffocating him in the process "Anything for you Tsukune!" she said happily "What is it?"

"Can you carry Moka-san back to the dorms? The rain is doing some serious damage and this crow flew off with her rosario…"

"…"

"Kurumu-chan?"

Sighing she said "Fine, since it's Tsukune but... what about you?"

"I'll survive… somehow," he said as he rubbed the back of his head

"Tsukune…"

"Don't worry Kurumu-chan, I just need to grab Moka-san's rosario, it'll be bad if it gets out in the open for too long,"

"Alright…" Kurumu grabbed the weakened and nearly unconscious Moka, flying away slowly as she looked back Tsukune who smiled reassuringly back at her.

'_I said that but… What am I supposed to do now?'_

Looking around, Tsukune tried to think of where to start 'I_ should go to a higher place…maybe I should climb that tree or something…yeah' _

Tsukune walked over to the tallest tree, his wounds made it a bit difficult but he managed to reach the top. Much to his relief, the crow had been hiding in the very same tree that he had climbed. "Ah, hello crow-san…Now, just stay here and…" Tsukune stretched his as far as he could at the crow but it backed away just in the nick of time. Unfortunately for Tsukune, he had lost his balance and almost fell off the tree. "You…come here," Tsukune growled

"Awwk!" the crow prepared to fly away but was stopped by Tsukune who jumped and grabbed the rosario, '_Aono Tsukune, you are a human right? So you must have a brain… Since you have one, put it to good use and think before you jump off a 100 meter tree!'_

"Well, inner Tsukune… I think it's way too late for that now, "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"After all this, there's no way things can get any worse, right?"

The rosario in his hands began emitting a strange light as the metal began to warm up, suddenly a bolt of lightning struck Tsukune. Strangely enough, Tsukune wasn't there anymore.

**XXXX**

An eight year old Moka sighed, she had finally managed to lose Kokoa but she knew it wouldn't last for long. Everyday life in the castle had one simple routine, Eat breakfast, get challenged by Kokoa, hang out with her mother, get challenged by Kokoa, eat lunch, get challenged by Kokoa, play with Kahlua, get challenged by Kokoa, eat dinner… and yup, you guessed it, get challenged by Kokoa. In more precise terms, it would be render Kokoa unconscious or beat her to a pulp. If she was lucky enough, Moka would manage to get away from her clingy little sister and have some time to herself. She wished that something different would happen, something unexpected….Moka continued to walk on the cliff when she saw something that caught her attention….

**XXXX**

Tsukune landed on the rough cliff face hitting his head multiple times on the rocks. "Ow! Ow!"

"Ahh, that hurt~" he said as he rubbed his head "What the? What the hell just happened?"

Tsukune looked around taking in his surroundings. In front of him was a huge mansion-no that would be an understatement, it was like a castle out of the fairy tales minus the bats. _'Where am I?'_

"Heh, I-I'm pretty sure I was just falling off a tree j-just then…Is this some kind of bad dream?"

Tsukune winced in pain as he clutched his chest, the pain from the wound he had received earlier had returned. A girl's voice from behind interrupted his thoughts "Hey…Who're you?"

"Eh…?" Tsukune turned around, chocolate brown met with blood red, a young girl around eight was looking at him. She was like a mini version of inner Moka, the girl was wearing a white summer dress…A single thought entered his mind '_Kawaii~'_

"How did you get in here? This area belongs to the Shuzen family," she asked curiously.

"You're…Haha, you're a little small but you look just like Moka-san…" he said

"Huh? How do you know my name?"

"Eh?"

"You're very suspicious, tell me your name," the girl was leaning closer to him, nearly falling from the edge.

"Hey… um.. .aren't you going to fall if you're that close to the edge?" 

"What?" she leaned in closer

"Um…"

The surface of the rock she was standing on gave away and caused the girl to lose her balance. "Watch out!"

The young girl landed on top of Tsukune, her face on his chest just centimetres away from his wound.

"Ow…"

"Oh, sorry about that… thank you," she said her tone was beginning to change from a commanding tone to a…hungry one.

"Your blood…"

Tsukune gulped, it was just like this when he had first met Moka and if his guess was correct, that girl was a..

CHOMP

Vampire….

**XXXX**

That's it for now, I got the idea for this fic from chapter 29. My friend says I should finish my other fanfics first but I just couldn't help myself. I've been complaining about how Tohou Fuhai just had to interrupt Moka and Tsukune so I decided to start writing this…I'm planning on finishing my other two stories first so this will not be updated in a VERY long time…

Plz tell me what you think of it! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

All Aono Tsukune could do at this moment was lie down on the cold hard ground looking up at the sky, trying to deny the fact that he was being pushed down by 'Chibi Moka' (The nickname he had resolved to call her) and having his most important life source quickly being drained out by this silver-haired little girl who seemed to be no older than eight. His day started off from bad to horrible and then led to falling off a tree and having his blood continuously sucked out. Unlike Moka, this girl most likely didn't know the definition of the words 'holding back'. Using what little strength he had left, moved his right hand in an attempt to push her off but he could only manage to tap her gently on the forehead, which luckily caught her attention. Pulling back only inches away from his neck, she looked down at him, eyes reeking of hunger.

**MOKA POV**

_Blood…Tastes so good~ this is a lot better than those blood packs, way better. Huh? His breathing is slowing down… I guess I should stop now, I might kill him. _I pull back slightly, leaving enough distance for me to see his face. "Oh my god!" I say out loud, startled by his condition. He had fainted, drips of his delicious blood dripped down his neck. _Did I take so much blood that he fainted? No… It must be…_ I stand up quickly in panic, giving him more room to breathe. His white shirt had been stained red, his chest bleeding uncontrollably. He was deeply wounded, his right leg had been twisted and there was a deep gash on his chest pumping out litres of the red liquid I love so much. Then the realization hit me. He was dying, and my little snack didn't exactly help him.

"Moka~" a voice familiar sounding voice called to me from behind

**NORMAL POV**

"Mother!" she said. In front of her, a woman with bubble gum pink hair tied into a neat pony tail and jade eyes ran up to her with a worried look on her face. Akasha Bloodriver, leader of the three great dark lords and mother of Shuzen Akashiya Moka. Akasha the Nosferatu, the shinso vampire.

"What's wrong Moka? You just ran off all of a sudden and then the smell of blood entered the castle, the servants reported seeing you near the cliff edge! You had me worried so worried, are you okay?"

"Yes mother but never mind that! There was this suspicious looking guy and he knew my name! Then the cliff gave in and he kind of saved me from falling but he had these serious injuries and all! But his blood just smelt so good and I couldn't help myself so I-"

Tsukune wheezed hoarsely as his face went pale, his hands moving up to clutch his chest in pain, hoping it would relieve the pain but all it did was interrupt with his respiratory system causing the pain to increase. The mother-daughter pair ran up to his side to try and help him but to no avail.

"What should we do mother? He's dying and I…" Moka was close to tears, she was taught to just take whatever she wanted from the weak because they couldn't fight back to the ultimate vampires. They were superior to all youkai, there were some who could at least match their power but they were still at the top of the pyramid. She had fought, she had injured but she had never killed, even unintentionally she just couldn't stand the fact that a family somewhere would lose one of their brethren at the hands of an eight year old. She thought about how it would feel to lose her mother or her sisters, the pain, the heartbreak and the hate. Seeing the look on her daughter's face, Akasha quickly thought through all the possibilities.

'_We can't bring him into the castle in the state he is in; the vampires would go crazy and give in to primal instincts… But we can't just leave him here to die like this, if I inject some of my blood…'_ At first the idea seemed pretty good but she knew the consequences it would bring, vampire blood was a very difficult thing to handle, especially shinso blood. If his will was not strong enough, it would create a creature of mass murder…But there was no other choice, he was losing too much blood. His blood had an odd smell, it was like a human's blood but she could smell traces of vampire blood. '_Not just normal vampire blood, it is shinso blood…Much like my own,' _Holding his unconscious body in her arms, Akasha opened her mouth revealing knife-like canines and bit into his neck.

"MOTHER! What are you doing? This is no time to be taking even _more_ blood! He-"Moka protested but immediately shut her mouth as she realized what her mother was doing, she wasn't taking any blood, rather she was _giving_ him blood.

'_Why? Our blood is our most important treasure, so how can mother just merely give it away to some stranger?' _Moka wondered curiously. After what seemed like a millennia, Akasha pulled away slowly from Tsukune's neck.

"That should do, he should be conscious soon," she said trying to grin but the transfusion of so much blood made it look weary. Moka could only watch in amazement as Tsukune's injuries healed within seconds, wounds that could have cost him his life disappearing one by one like as if was merely an illusion. Tsukune opened his eyes groggily, the bright light of the sun causing him to squint.

"Are you okay?" Akasha asked him

Squinting even more, Tsukune could make out a womanly figure with pink hair tied into a ponytail with a scarlet ribbon. There was only one person in Aono Tsukune's mind at that moment, without even thinking he said " Moka-san," Much to his surprise, it was the little girl that had been sucking out his blood not only moments ago that responded, quite rudely too if he said so himself.

"What?" she said half-heartedly, Tsukune looked at Moka and reverted his focus onto Akasha trying to figure out what was happening. '_Huh? What's going on here? This woman is clearly Moka-san, she might look older and a lot more mature but this is definitely outer Moka-san. And that chibi vampire over there looks like a younger version of inner Moka-san,' _he stared intently at Akasha as he put his hand on his chin '_could it be that…'_

"You," he said as he kept his eyes on Akasha. Her response was soft and polite "Yes?"  
>"Are you…" he began. Her response was still the same as usual<p>

"Are you Moka-san from the future and is that chibi inner Moka our daughter?" he practically hollered at her. She remained still and had a look on her face as if he had just asked her 'Are you a guy with some sort of weird cross-dressing fetish?' However, Moka was furious, she became wary when Tsukune was openly gaping at her mother but this was just ridiculous.

'_What's wrong with this guy? Does he have a mental problem or is he just a total pervert with a fetish for older women? '_

"You were taking things too far when you were practically i-inspecting my m-mother with those p-perverted eyes of yours b-but this is… AND HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CHIBI VAMPIRE!" she was mad before but after what he said, she was just full on enraged. "Now, now my daughter from the future, let's all calm down and talk like a family-OOF!" he was interrupted as Moka kicked him in the face mercilessly without holding back. The sound of his bones cracking was definitely not gone unnoticed. Even young vampires can pack a punch, or in this case a kick. Akasha hurried to his side as Moka prepared to deliver another kick. "Moka, calm down… There must be some sort of misunderstanding, let's clear things up before we beat a person whose name we don't even know into oblivion, okay?"

Moka sighed, as much as she wanted to beat the living daylights out of him and send him to an alternate universe of a fanfiction called 'Get what you wanted' where he was suffering immensely, her mother's logic made sense, it always did. "Yes mother,"

"Well, can you at least tell us your name pervert-san?" Akasha asked politely. If you didn't know Japanese, it would seem as if she had just asked him something like 'Are you okay?', but it was far from that by a very long shot. One of the many talents of Akasha Bloodriver, making insults sound like a polite greeting and saying it with such a dazzling smile that it could blind you and make it so that you just can't be mad at her. It was perfect for getting favours and blackmail; she would insult you with a smile and it would sound sweet, making you feel like the love of your life just rejected you. This, in Tsukune's case was worse as she looked like outer Moka. After temporarily recovering from the insult, Tsukune dusted himself off. "Tsukune, Aono Tsukune,"

"Pardon? I believe I asked for your name so why are you going on about something that sounded like 'The blue chicken meatball'?"

**(Little interruption: For those of you who don't get the blue chicken meatball thing, which is probably all of you. Tsukune's name is the name of a Japanese chicken meatball dish and his last name is Aono, Ao is jap for blue and the meaning of No is hard to explain, it's something like the word that separates just naming the colour 'blue' and describing an object that is blue, get me so far? If you don't get me, think of the anime, Ao no Exorcist, the English translation of the title is The blue exorcist) **

"Huh? No, that's my name," said Tsukune, not hiding the embarrassment in his voice "I'm sorry about what I said, it's just that I have this friend from my high school, Youkai Academy, she's a vampire just like you and her name is Akashiya Moka,"

"I see, can you tell me more about her?" Akasha said, there were very few vampires nowadays and as their ruler, Akasha memorized the each of their names. '_I've never heard of an Akashiya clan before, maybe she's an outcast or just an onim-ododki… I must find out more about this Akashiya girl…'_

"Okay, you don't seem like bad people," he said dumbly. '_Well, Hokuto seemed like a real great guy too but in the end he ended up to be the leader of the people after my life, oh the irony…I guess I should be careful about what I say,' _thought Tsukune bitterly, after having his trust betrayed so many times it was getting hard to believe in anyone or anything anymore. A guy who might have been his best friend one day would try to kill him the next. "She has long cotton candy pink hair that she keeps down all the time, her eyes are the colour of jade and her favourite food is my blood, unfortunately," he rubbed his neck and Moka looked away guiltily" She has this great roundhouse kick and she has three half-sisters, her mother disappeared when she was young and she had to seal herself up and go line in the human world, all alone… without having anyone by her side to tell her everything was going to be okay, but she's a great girl, a loyal companion that you can count on but a dangerous foe…yeah, she looks so much like you that you could her to be her twin sister," he talked about her like she was a goddess, the way his eyes sparkled when he mentioned her name. '_Heh, so that's why he reacted like that when he saw me… Cute, I need to do some research about this Akashiya Moka,'_

"Well, that's pretty much it," Tsukune scratched his head sheepishly like he had done so many times before and flashed a goofy grin. Smiling kindly, Akasha stood up "We should enter the castle now, especially since an important guest is coming soon, come,"

"Yes mother~" Moka held her mother's hand happily and they began to walk away with Tsukune following closely behind. Tsukune couldn't help but smile at the sight before his eyes, a young girl and her mother smiling happily as they held hands, maybe if it had been the same for Moka…

"Oh, Tsu-kun," Akasha turned her head, giggling softly as she saw Tsukune blush at his new nickname. Holding out her hand for him to hold, she calmly stated "I suggest you stay close to me, your blood has quite the addictive smell and unless you enjoy dying of blood loss…" Akasha didn't get a chance to finish, Tsukune held her hand stiffly while blushing, dragging her along causing her to blush as well.

**XXXX**

In the present time at Youkai Academy, the exorcist Mikogami, one of the almighty dark lords sat in his office, an eerier-than-usual grin plastered across his face. Resting his chin on his hands patiently, he looked at the glass ball on his table eagerly waiting for his aide. A knock pulled him out of his thoughts. (Whatever thoughts he was having, please feel free to use your imagination as I really don't want to describe those… dangerous thoughts of his)

"**Ah, Ruby…I assume the job has been done?"** he said in his creepy way of talking.

"Yes master, may I ask a question?"

"**Go ahead," **

"Why did you have me use one of my crows to send Tsukune to the past?" she asked worriedly. There was no use in trying to read his mind; you could just never guess what the headmaster of Youkai Academy was planning. And he was _always _planning something, especially for a certain young Aono.

"**An event that had happened in the past triggered an unavoidable catastrophe that will come and strike both the youkai and human worlds soon, if Mr Aono could put a stop to that certain event…he would save billions of lives without knowing it,"** he sighed

"But master, you do realize that messing with time is a dangerous thing to do…."

"**Yes Ruby, I am fully aware of that…despite the risks, it is for the best," **he sighed again** "It is late, you may leave now Ruby,"**

"Yes master,"

As soon as Ruby left, Mikogami stared at his glass ball again. '_Mr Aono just can't seem to help but make a harem everywhere he goes, to think that he might have Akasha falling for him as well…'_

Mikogami laughed evilly which sent shivers down Ruby's spine

**XXXX**

"Tsu-kun…" Akasha said

"Yes?" he asked still refusing to look at her

"You're going the wrong way,"

"Eh? But this is the entrance right?"

"No, it's a trap you idiot, having professional assassins after his life 24/7, do you think he'd just build a castle without traps, it's surprising to see that you got through the barrier anyway," interjected Moka

"I wasn't talking to you Ura-chibi," he muttered

"What did you call me?"

"I think I should be the one leading, I know all the traps and this place isn't exactly intruder-friendly… The morgue is practically filled,"

Tsukune gulped, he imagined thousands of bodies lined up in a dark room.

**XXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN~**

End of Chapter 2, I said this wouldn't be updated for a long time but a certain review on that story kinda got me down in the dumps. I get depressed easily; I might work on this story for now while I get out of my sulking mode. Read and review plz!


	3. Chapter 3

_One step, tsar bomba~_

_Two step, poison gas~_

_Three step, C4 Karura…*Gulp*_

It had almost created a rhythm, much to his surprise Tsukune actually considered what he was doing…Fun. If somebody told him that going through a field of traps was fun when he was in his first year of Youkai Academy, he would have raised an eyebrow and asked them if they were crazy. But after having to beat up countless monstrels one after another and just narrowly escaping death almost every day, he sort of got used to it. Considering everything the Newspaper Club went through, running through something like this was considered normal in his standards.

Tsukune looked up at the sight in front of him, a beautiful older version of outer Moka walked calmly along the path without even a little bit of dirt on her scarlet Victorian-era dress. Her silky pink hair blowing in the wind as she casually avoided another neutron bomb, never losing the reassuring smile on her face. He on the other hand was covered in blood yet again and had stayed closer to Akasha as the eight year old behind him was trying and failing very hard to keep herself from drooling. From afar, they would have looked exactly like a family with Akasha as the mother and with Tsukune and Moka as the two constantly bickering siblings.

The truth in fact was a long, long way away from what it seemed like. Little did Tsukune know, that the woman whose hand he had been holding rather tightly just moments ago was the leader of the three great dark lords and beloved mother of the girl of his dreams. His vision was getting blurrier by the minute and if it wasn't for Moka's and Akasha's blood, he probably would have dropped dead already with all the toxic poison he inhaled. Sending stares of awe at Moka, who looked like she was taking a stroll down the park instead of treading on booby-trapped land. She wasn't as graceful as Akasha but she was impressive in her own way, noticing the extra attention she was getting, Moka wiped away at another strand of drool on her face.

"W-what are you staring at?" her hands unconsciously moved up to her chest "y-you don't mean you're staring at… PERVERTED LITTLE CHICKEN MEATBALL!" she jumped up a few metres high and delivered a roundhouse kick that would put Jackie Chan to shame.

"Owwwww! I swear I wasn't perving, really~" Tsukune said defensively while rubbing his head.

"Whatever, If I catch you drooling again…" she narrowed her crimson eyes at him "I hope you'll be prepared for the consequences."

"Yes Mistress Ura-chibi~ But, you're the one drooling," he rolled his eyes and walked over to Akasha, barely avoiding another kick to the head.

"I'm glad that we were able to avoid any unnecessary deaths," Akasha giggled softly and stared at the rapidly healing injury on the back of his head. _'It shouldn't be able to heal that fast, even with my shinso blood…'_

"Um, Bloodriver-san?" Tsukune's voice pulled her out from her thoughts "My apologies, I was spacing out, were you saying something?" she put on a fake smile and asked "Say, Tsu-kun…"

"Err, yes?" Tsukune was still embarrassed about the nickname but decided to ignore it anyway.

"Has this, Akashiya-san ever injected any of her blood into you before?" she did not expect him to throw his arms back and laugh.

"You have no idea, almost every day I get mortally wounded and she injects some of her blood to heal me… I had to seal the power up but I can use it if I need to," Tsukune instantly put his right hand into his pocket almost as if on instinct, part of him wanted to trust Akasha and that she meant no harm but another part of him said that anyone could be the enemy.

_'It can't be…Only I have shinso blood, unless Alucard injected blood into somebody else I am not aware of…'_ Akasha kept her focus on what was ahead, the familiar stone wall of the mansion coming into view.

"We're here," she smiled at him. Tsukune could make out the figure of a small girl, her orange hair tied into pigtails; she tapped her foot impatiently. _'Is that an axe I see?'_

**XXXX**

Kurumu landed perfectly in front of the girls dormitory and took a breath as she nudged the weakened vampire.

"You awake yet sleeping beauty?" she asked sarcastically "wow, you sure did gain weight since-"she immediately stopped talking as she heard a soft growl coming from the silver-haired girl in her arms.

"I wonder if Tsukune's gonna be okay…" Kurumu said to nobody in particular, secretly hoping that Tsukune would suddenly come up behind her saying he was fine with his usual sheepish grin on his face. She proceeded to walk down the hall and stopped at the door of her room, plopping Moka on her bed she grabbed two towels. Throwing one to Moka and using the other towel to dry herself off, she tiredly made her way to her comfy beanbag and hugged the stuffed toy Tsukune close to her chest. She looked over at Moka who wearily dried her hair, she seemed like she was in deep thought. "What's wrong?"

**"I-t's nothing,"** Moka quickly dismissed the subject and went back to her thoughts _**'What are these memories? Who is this man? He looks so much like Tsukune...If only I could just remember his name, chicken meatball- what? Focus Moka, this is no time to be thinking about food…Tsukune could be in trouble,'**_ Moka looked outside the window longingly, the rain was getting heavier and storm clouds decorated the sky. _**'You better come back safely,' **_Moka thought as she dozed off.

**XXXX**

"Ah! Moka-oneesama! Where did you go~~!" the young girl complained "Today's the day of our battle right? How dare you run away!" she swung her axe that was about a head taller than her dangerously. Moka only nodded in acknowledgment half-heartedly.

"Kokoa," she said, uninterested in her little sister's rambling. "I'm sorry Kokoa-chan but today is an important day so-" Akasha started but she was cut off by an obviously pissed Kokoa "Akasha-san, you stay out of this!"

Tsukune could have sworn he saw a vein pop on Akasha's forehead but shrugged it off. Moka giggled at Kokoa's stubborn attitude.

"You really have no pride…How many times do you have to lose before you're satisfied?" she walked by calmly with her eyes closed and a smug look on her face, clearly not paying any attention to her clingy little sister.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Kokoa's face had turned red in embarrassment "Moka-neesama, prepare yourself!"

Another girl who had been sweeping the floor nearby came up from almost nowhere, she had wavy blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. She wore a white dress that looked similar to Moka's and matching white gloves that reached up to her elbows.

"Come on~ Are you two fighting again?" she asked "How many times do I have to tell you that nothing good comes out of fighting~?" she sighed as she continued sweeping the non-existent dirt.

"Honestly, each and every time…can't you help a bit with the house-work or…" she continued rambling before she noticed Kokoa was lying on the floor in a pool of blood, a bump forming on her head. Moka had grabbed her axe and she stepped on Kokoa like she was nothing more than a foot stool.

"Ahh~ or rather, maybe you should go a little easier on her Moka-chan…" she smiled uneasily.

"Kahlua-neesan…" Moka said who hadn't noticed her arrival.

"It's just as Kahlua-chan says, you three are sisters so you should get along with each other," Akasha said. Moka just looked away and huffed while Kokoa turned her back and folded her arms, refusing to look at her.

"And besides, one more important person will be coming to visit us today, and I want you all to get along with this person, okay?" Akasha smiled again, her piercing fangs coming into view. Meanwhile, Tsukune just stood behind her dumbfounded.

_'What is this? Am I being ignored? I'm being ignored aren't I? The person controlling this story is just going on with the normal manga plot and just completely ignoring my existence isn't she/he?'_ Tsukune thought while letting out anime tears.

"Oh, who is this?' Kahlua asked walking towards him. Moka quickly stood in front of her and blocked her way as if she was about to approach a deadly animal.

"Be careful Kahlua-neesan, this guy is a total pervert that has special eyes designed to cling onto any woman no matter how old and examine every bit of the body… My mother and I have already become victims of those lecherous eyes," she growled at Tsukune, Kahlua covered up her chest blushing a deep red and sent a look of distrust at Tsukune.

"STOP GIVING PEOPLE THE WRONG IMPRESSION! AND BESIDES, WHO WOULD WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR FLAT CHEST!" Tsukune blurted out, Moka was releasing a killing intent that could match an angered dark lord.

"M-MY CHEST ISN'T FLAT YOU MORON! DID YOU SEE HOW YOU WERE DROOLING WHEN YOU WERE STARING AT MY CHEST!" she retorted back, preparing to deliver a side kick to his stomach. Running up towards him, she stared in shock as he disappeared and appeared behind her with red slit eyes. A confident smirk plastered on his face, his vampiric eyes glowing with excitement as he grabbed her leg. "Oh, now you've done it Ura-chibi..."

_'Aono Tsukune, Who are you really?'_

**XXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Moka's eyes widened as she turned her head to face the man behind her, only to find a murderous look being sent right at her. It wasn't anger or anything of the sort, it was more like a mix between… seriously pissed off and excited. It was a look that she had seen on her father and the rest of the other vampires many times when they were engaged in battle. To think that a man who she had just been beating up mercilessly not only seconds ago could turn into this _creature_. Moka struggled to get free from Tsukune's tight grip, still unable to believe that the idiotic chicken meatball would be one of her kin. She saw no traces of the perverted and somewhat nice man, only a heartless killing machine.

_'This is bad, my leg can't handle any more than this. If I can't get out of his grip soon, my leg bone will be crushed.'_

Moka let out a wince as blood began to seep through Tsukune's clenched fist, her leg was getting numb. Gathering her youki to her other leg, she delivered a kick to the side of his skull causing him to lose balance. Moka pulled back immediately and rubbed her foot, she was about to ask if he was crazy when she saw what was happening. Tsukune licked the blood on his hands eagerly, the marks that he had obtained as a ghoul starting to appear on his face. Moka trembled at the amount of dark youki being released, even vampires had trouble releasing that much, and especially one that was so animalistic and beastly. Her instincts told her to run away, but her pride wouldn't let her do such a cowardly thing. She looked at Tsukune who was still feasting on her blood and charged at him recklessly, Moka knew that she was no match for him when it came to brute strength but perhaps if she took him by surprise, he would not be able to fight back. She focused all of her strength onto her right foot and aimed for his stomach, planning on knocking the air out of him. But Tsukune was used to her fighting style, it seemed weird to him that this little girl was so much like inner Moka. But right now, everything seemed like a haze, he couldn't get a grip of his thoughts and it felt like something dark was taking over him. His body hurt all over but he, for some reason, loved it (No, he's not a masochist) and his only thoughts were about the different sadistic ways he could kill the girl. She always used kicks as she thought it was a much graceful fighting style and only used her fists if the enemy was strong enough to force her to do so. Moka looked at Tsukune in confusion, he was still licking the blood on her hand and he didn't even seem like he was ready to dodge.

_'Is he looking down on me? I'll show him that he's not as powerful as he thinks.'_

As her foot landed on his stomach, Tsukune fell backwards from the force and coughed up blood, yet he didn't even seem tired or hurt. He only let out a maniacal laughter and grabbed her by the neck, he held her up in the sky and threw her to the ground. Moka's barely suppressed scream could be heard all around the garden as Tsukune approached her clumsily like a drunken man would. He was smiling like a madman, but the thing that caught her attention were the tears overflowing in his eyes. Akasha watched from the distance, she wanted to help her daughter badly but Moka would never forgive her if she did. It was _her_ fight and it was not her place to interfere, maybe if things got really bad, but until then she would force herself to watch. She looked to her left and saw that Kahlua was holding back Kokoa from jumping into the battle, as an experienced vampire, Kahlua knew better to disturb another vampire's fight. Akasha cursed Issa in her mind for having Moka inherit his over excessive pride. Tsukune was less than a meter away from Moka now, she tried to put up a brave face but noticed she was trembling. He clenched his fist and raised it above his head, the marks had spread all over the side of his neck now. Moka couldn't move, one leg was injured and her healing abilities weren't fast enough. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming at the final moment. She wanted to at least keep some of her pride. Akasha also began to panic, this was the limit, no longer would she stand by and watch as her only child got pummelled. With her eyes shut, Moka prepared to receive the impact…which never came. She opened an eye drowsily and saw Tsukune standing in exactly the same position from before, except his eyes were back to the honey colored brown that she had first seen. The ghoulish marks were disappearing with a loud hiss, taking the new definition of cruel that had almost killed her along with it. She saw a strange chain on his right arm, it seemed that the lock was old and breaking apart but the chains re-attached themselves together. There were several cracks around the skin on his neck, regaining his composure Tsukune stepped away from the injured girl in shock. Who had done this to her? His eyes drifted to his fist that was still raised and noticed the blood on them. He fell to the ground on his bottom and continued to back away from her, not wanting to look at the horrified stares that the spectators of the battle were giving him.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I don't know what got into me…" Tsukune managed to choke out. He walked her towards her cautiously, afraid that he would once again lose control of his ghoul side. Kokoa stood in his way crossly while Kahlua tended to the severely injured Moka.

"How dare you do that to my wonderful onee-sama!" She grabbed another battle-axe out of nowhere "I'll make you pay, you horrible monster!"

Tsukune looked down at the floor in shame, monster. That was what he had been called despite being the only one somewhat human out of all of them. Akasha helped her daughter up and looked at him, he wasn't sure whether the emotion he saw on her face was disappointment or shock but as far as he knew, they would never treat him the same again. Akasha bent down on one knee and stared him straight in the eye, Tsukune could only look away guiltily.

"I'm really sorry, if that changes anything-"he stopped and looked at her with a confused expression, Akasha didn't even seem mad at him.

"Your wounds should heal soon enough, "she had the same warm smile on her face as per usual "Until then, please don't try to move around too much."

Tsukune opened his mouth to ask why but Akasha cut him off.

"I'm very sorry, despite knowing that my blood would be too strong I still injected it into your body without taking any precautions," she pointed a finger at the rapidly repairing lock "That is a holy lock isn't it? Forgive me, I should have been able to figure out that you were a ghoul before that happened."

Tsukune was at a loss for words, he couldn't figure out whether he should be thanking her or down on his knees apologizing.

"I might be fine with it but I'm not so sure about what her father would think about it," she smiled once again looked at the distance "Her father cares about her very much, though he doesn't really show it."

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Tsukune asked as he stood up "I mean, even if you say you're fine with it, I still feel really bad about it."

"You are a kind person," Akasha turned around to face him "But that is up to her and the lord of this house. For now, you could welcome the visitor I was talking about while I help Moka, that is if you want-"

Tsukune nodded eagerly and almost ran off on her, he was ready to do anything to help. He stopped mid-way and looked around nervously, why oh why didn't stay to listen where the visitor was? It was especially dangerous without Akasha guiding him through the traps, but he was sure he had already set off every single one on the way. Tsukune heard the bark of a dog a few meters away, he also felt another presence nearby. Without thinking, he walked towards the source of the sound and hid behind one of the stone pillars. There was a petite woman clad in black, dressed like she was going to a funeral. Her black hair was around shoulder length and her face was covered by the equally dark hat she adorned.

_"Come, come,"_ she beckoned to the dog _"Fufu, you're just a puppy and yet you're so brave…How cute~" _The strange woman held her hand out to the whimpering dog. _"So, do you… want to try biting me?"_

Tsukune winced from behind the pillar and he felt himself shudder, this was on strange woman he was dealing with.

"You there behind the pillar, it's not very nice to eavesdrop you know?" Tsukune's blood went cold "Don't bother about hiding, I can _smell_ your blood from miles away."

He cursed under his breath and walked away from the pillar with an awkward smile, he scratched the back of his head. The dog cowered behind him despite being a total stranger, Tsukune patted the dog as it ran around in circles.

_'Smart dog, I would do the same if I had to deal with her.'_

"Ermm, Bloodriver-san asked me to welcome a visitor and I… presume that is you?"

The woman ignored him and looked around in fascination, Tsukune would have probably done the same on his way here but the constant explosions took away the nice feeling.

"It's always been my dream to have a dog, Ahh~ such a nice house," she walked towards him and the dog whimpered again, inching itself closer to Tsukune "I'm going to be staying here from today onwards, so I guess that means I'm going to be a new part of the family?"

The woman took off her hat and the wind blew her hair across her face.

"Hello, I am Shuzen Akuha; nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm back! *random people complain and shout* I know I haven't updated for a while now, only 45 % of the reason is laziness surprisingly. Since I don't know what else I should say other than "Enjoy the story~"  
>I'll just say "Enjoy the story!" :D<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Shuzen Akuha. Nice to meet you," she said as she smiled slightly, a sudden strong gush of wind caused her hat to fly away and Tsukune could only stare in shock. Dark eyes that had a mischievous glint to them stared at him curiously, along with perfectly shaped lips set in a playful grin. He knew that whatever the outcome of the following events would have, it would definitely include him getting injured or at least losing yet another fraction of the precious red liquid that he secretly craved for. Tsukune was momentarily pulled out of his thoughts as Akuha sighed dreamily, her gaze no longer curious but instead filled with hunger.<p>

'_What is this, déjà vu? Ah, what the hell… I'm used to it by now_…'

"You know, the Shuzen are quite considerate aren't they?" she murmured "An escort and a snack at the same time. Well, since I am a little peckish, a few pints shouldn't hurt…"

Leaning in closer to him, Akuha licks the side of his face and her tongue slowly travels to his neck before biting him greedily. Tsukune let out a slight wince before sighing, vampires and bleeding humans were definitely _not_a good combination. He heard light footsteps coming from behind but Akuha's grip on him was tight and he couldn't turn his head even a bit, deciding to succumb to the cruel fate of being the only human in what seemed to be a whole household of vampires he stayed still waiting for her to finish. The person behind them cleared her throat, causing Akuha to pull away abruptly. Tsukune turned to the source of the sound to see Akasha standing there quietly, Tsukune chuckled lifelessly before his injured back greeted the hard concrete.

"Ah, it's no good…I can't move my body at all," he said in a dreary voice. Akasha only stared down at him calmly with an amused expression on her face.

"That's to be expected, after all you've already lost a lot of blood," she looked at Akuha who had an innocent look on her face and was scratching the back of her head guiltily.

"My name is Shuzen Akuha, my apologies for err… well, trying him out?" she bowed her head slightly in respect "It's a pleasure to be here."

Akasha smiled and laughed slightly "Don't worry about it too much-"she glanced at Tsukune's body with a smirk that did not match her usually kind demeanor at all "he is quite delicious isn't he? Come, Issa-san is eagerly anticipating your arrival."

Akasha walked towards Tsukune with a cheerful smile, she bent down and picked him up bridal style easily as if he were a mere paperclip. Akuha let out a barely restrained laughed that quickly turned into unstoppable giggles, Tsukune stared at Akuha's smiling face shamefully before his eyes drifted back to Akasha, who seemed to be completely oblivious to how embarrassing this was for him.

"Um…B-bloodriver-san," Tsukune began softly "What are you doing?"

Akasha raised an eyebrow in confusion "Helping you, you can't move your body, right?" she asked innocently. Her expression then changed into a one of something like a dejected puppy who had been left out in the rain to die with no food. "Am I doing something wrong?" she asked with a hoarse voice, as a lone tear fell out of her left eye. Sighing, Tsukune forced himself to somehow crack a grin and he stuck his thumb up to reassure her. Akasha's face immediately lit up and she walked off with Tsukune in her arms while humming delightfully. Akuha shook her head in confusion and decided just to ignore it before quickly catching up with the pair. Tsukune looked at her from behind Akasha's shoulder with an expression that said 'My life is so screwed isn't it?' Akuha nodded her head affirmatively as she let out another quiet giggle. She suddenly saw a small object slip out of the sleeve of Akasha's dress, waiting until they were a fair distance away before she leant down to pick up the tiny container. Akuha smirked widely and broke down in laughter when she read the words on the object.

'HERBALLY FILTERED EYEDROPS'

'_That man's life is screwed indeed…'_

XXXX

Tsukune tried to avoid the mocking gazes of the vampires that filled the room, he was glad that only the _majority_of whispers were about how ridiculous he looked right now. Some of the male vampires were commenting on how cute Akuha looked at least, but then again it was still a serious embarrassment. He didn't know where to put his eyes right now, if he looked down at his bloody shirt it would make him seem even more pathetic, looking around was definitely out of the question; it was painful enough to just _hear_ the comments being made about him, looking at Akasha would probably make him seem like an addicted stalker and of course… looking straight ahead would probably kill him. A middle-aged man who appeared to be the head of this house/castle was glaring daggers at him, in fact Tsukune was sure that someone was literally throwing invisible daggers at him. The man had slightly curly mid length black hair with a few silver strands mixed in, he had a well-trimmed moustache and wore the finest Victorian-era clothes. Tsukune only noticed the presence of the ever so gracious Kokoa when she doubled over in laughter, patting her stomach to try and relieve the pain. Kahlua furrowed her eyebrows at her youngest sister and lectured her but Tsukune could clearly see that she could barely suppress her own giggles. The two Shuzen sisters were standing next to the man whose heated glare had not died down at all, it seemed that it had only gotten worse. Each time Akasha took a step closer to the man, Tsukune's heartbeat quickened, they stopped until they were a few metres away from him.

"Greetings, thank you for coming. Welcome to the Shuzen family…" the man said nonchalantly "I am the head of this household, pleasure to meet you."

Akuha stepped forward and bowed respectfully, one hand was drawn tightly in a fist and the other one was wrapped around it. After watching a few martial arts movies, Tsukune recognized it as a sign of respect that was used in kenpo karate.

"Nice to meet you, I have been waiting for this day to come." Akuha greeted "I am Akuha, it is an honour to finally meet you father."

Issa gave a nod of approval, turning on his heel he began walking around with the rest of the Shuzen family close behind. "As you may already know, this mansion is the only place in Japan that houses vampires. If you include the guests and the ones that drop by once in a while, you can say that almost all of the vampires in this country are related to the Shuzen family. This isn't what you'd call our occupation, but sometimes there are 'worthy people' who will receive rewards after taking care of 'certain tasks'. " He began "Some would call us the 'problem solvers' of the underground world. Well, from today onwards you are also a member of the Shuzen family, so make yourself at home. Now then, have you spoken to your new sisters yet?"

"Not really," Akuha turned to face her new sisters and curtsied politely "Thank you, my mother passed away and I've been living with a relative in China. I thought that I'd never find another family, and I was already fortunate enough to have met your father. But for him to accept me into this family, I am truly grateful."

Kahlua smiled at her warmly and introduced herself "I'm Kahlua, now that you're here I guess I'm the second eldest."

'_Wonder if I'm taller though…'_

Kokoa on the other hands crossed her arms and looked away "I'm Kokoa, I would've preferred a younger sister though."

'_Damn, looks like I'm still the youngest one.'_

"I'm so happy, to be able to get such nice sisters," Akuha stuck out her hand and Kahlua did the same "Nice to meet you all, though from what I heard that I was going to have three new sisters.

"Ask him," Kokoa gestured to Tsukune who looked down in guilt, remembering the previous events that had transpired. He sucked in a sharp breath when Issa spoke again, his voice coming out low and filled with malice.

"Yes, that reminds me…You," he pointed at Tsukune accusingly "You are the one that _dared_ to touch my daughter with those filthy hands of yours and almost killed her! Now you walk in here without even a hint of remorse for what you have done in _my_ mate's arms and you are practically ogling her! Other than that, you set off all the traps that cost me billions of yen, even the C4 Karura was damaged! Do you know how much that cloaked blonde charged for it? Tell me _filth_, what punishment do you think you deserve right now?"

Tsukune said nothing and asked Akasha to put him down, hesitantly, she carefully let go of him and helped him stand up. He faced Issa with a wild determination in his eyes and met his gaze evenly, stepping away from Akasha, Tsukune walked forward and to everyone's suprise, he bowed down low.

"I'm very sorry, I am not asking for your forgiveness but I want to make it clear that I do feel guilty for my actions," Tsukune stated with true regret "I still have no control over my powers and you are free to do whatever you wish. I think I deserve whatever punishment that is coming my way."

From behind, Akasha smiled in approval at Tsukune's actions and honesty. Though she couldn't help but feel worried about what sort of punishment her mate was going to give the young ghoul, she was glad that he wasn't just a gutless coward that refused to take responsibility.

"Very well, at least you're _decent_ filth, though I am not the one that you should apologize to."

The heavy double doors were kicked open to reveal a completely uninjured Moka smirking at him, completely different from how she looked just a few moments ago. She had changed from the white summer dress that she wore when she had first met Tsukune to a short beige dress that had a similar design. Moka walked forward smoothly and stopped at her father's side, she stared at him with a toothy grin as if trying to show him that she was perfectly fine.

"Thank god that vampires have regenerative powers," Tsukune sighed in relief before bowing his head once more, this time to the young inner Moka look-alike. "I'm very sorry for hurting you Moka-san."

Moka's eyes widened slightly at that, shocked that Tsukune actually addressed her with her proper name "It's fine, but don't think showing a bit of good manners means I'll let you off the hook. Do you understand you perverted chicken meatball?"

Tsukune winced slightly and chuckled nervously before standing back up, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come.

"My daughter has set up a few conditions for you, but before I can agree to them I will have to make sure that you can do the job properly," Issa said with just a hint of mirth "I'm quite curious… What sort of creature are you? Though my daughter is still young, she is not what one would call weak."

Tsukune opened his mouth to say 'ghoul' but quickly snapped his mouth shut after briefly recalling some of the lessons he had at Youkai Academy. 'Ghouls are those unfortunate enough to have monster blood injected into their bodies forcefully, only to be unable to contain it and transform into a mindless killing machine. They are treated as a disgrace to vampire society and are hunted down by vampires themselves.' Nekonome-sensei's bubbly voice filled his mind and Tsukune desperately tried to think of what he could say, trying to remember the other types of monsters that were closely related to vampires.

"I-I am a dhampir, until I entered High school I was completely unaware of this fact but I felt as if there was something different about me, " Tsukune began slowly "I was raised in a human society and was brought up like a human, I wanted to find my father and began researching vampires. I came across this place accidentally while travelling."

He looked at the expressions of the surrounding vampires, they all had grim and serious expressions and Issa looked at him coldly before nodding understandingly "I see, as a dhampir you should at least be able to hold your own in a fight against one of my kind, this is a good chance." He gestured for Akuha to step forward and Tsukune sighed in relief again, glad that Issa had bought his lie "This may be kind of a rush but could you show me your powers as one of us? Dhampir, stand forward."

"Well then, there's no need to hold back," Issa smiled cruelly "Kill each other."

"What? We-we're supposed to just _kill _each other?" Tsukune turned to Akasha for help but she only smiled sadly and mouthed something that looked too much like 'Goodbye' for his comfort. Tsukune faced Akuha who seemed completely calm, in fact she seemed like she was looking forward to it.

'_Goodbye? Couldn't she at least say good luck? Ah, who am I kidding? Here goes nothing…'_

"I will fight, but I refuse to kill anyone." Tsukune said confidently as he got into a fighting stance, he knew that he would have to go all out right from the start and that if he held back even a bit, it would be the end for him. Akuha smiled and in the blink of an eye she had already reached Tsukune and prepared to hit him.

"Aiya~ Do you think you can live through this without actually trying to kill me?" she taunted "Don't be so naïve, pacifist."

If Tsukune were not already on his guard the moment he agreed to the match, he was sure that he would've died. Her punch was twice as strong as inner Moka's and her speed was equal to that of lightning, just before her fist could've possibly knocked his head off Tsukune managed to defend himself with his arms. He stumbled back from the force of the punch and barely managed to keep standing, he noticed that the material covering his forearms had ripped along with some of his skin. Akuha did not give him time to recover however as she sent a downpour of punches, he recognized it as some sort of Chinese martial arts. Tsukune decided that it would be best for him to momentarily pull back, trying to think of _something_ that would at least allow him to live for five more minutes. He skidded back violently and remembered it was best to stay calm, memories of the hellish training he received from inner Moka surfaced. "_They're light, I'm speaking about your weakness, your fists. You have no 'will' nor do you have any 'killing intent'. These are the things needed to win. Feel them, don't look for them. If you sensitively feel the youki and killing intent then you can react faster than just by looking. This is an important element in fighting." _Tsukune shuddered at the mere memory of the torture that inner Moka referred to as 'training', but he knew that he needed to focus as the enemy was not going to give him any time to get depressed about the past.

'_Okay…First, the youki detector. *Sigh* I wish I listened more to Moka-san instead of making a fuss back then. Don't think I need to do anything to piss her off since her since she's practically dripping with killing intent.'_

Tsukune closed his eyes and located her immediately, she was approaching him quickly. For Akuha's part, she couldn't help but be interested in what he was trying to do. When he had distanced himself from her, she thought it was because he was afraid of getting too close. But then he suddenly shuddered before closing his eyes.

'_Got the first one, now…for the killing intent. How the hell can I summon up killing intent when I'm fighting a really cute girl? Who do I hate the most? Saizou? I hate him but I don't think that's enough. Ah! Perfect, that freaky headmaster who enrolled me in Youkai Academy and the one who didn't even try to help me when I nearly became a human barbecue, the one that used me as bait for Anti-thesis more than once and tried to expel me!'_

With his eyes closed, it was easy for Tsukune to imagine the approaching ball of light as the headmaster of Youkai Academy. With his white robes flowing as he approached from above and an eerie grin plastered on his face Tsukune summoned up his youki to his right arm, preparing to punch the dark lord straight in the stomach. Tsukune slowly opened his eyes to see Akuha clutching her bleeding stomach, despite the fact that she was injured Akuha was still smiling. She had let her guard down and if it were not for her quick reflexes, she was sure that his punch could've possibly delivered a fatal blow. She noticed that her opponent also seemed drained, it couldn't be helped. Even before the battle he had already lost a lot of blood and judging by the fact that the youki that was gathered up in his fist could almost be seen, he must have used up almost all his energy. Tsukune was quite shocked by her state, he knew that it was going to pack a punch but he didn't realize that it would do that much damage. They were both exhausted and Tsukune knew as well as she did that the next time they exchanged blows would be the last. Akuha began to run up to him and Tsukune mirrored her actions, with his fists ready to strike he decides to aim for her chin. A loud clap distracts them and as if on instinct, both Akuha and Tsukune skid to a halt.

"Thank you Akuha, I now know how strong you are. It's beyond my expectations, you must be tired from your trip. You may rest for the rest of the day."

"Thank you very much, father," Akuha bowed in gratitude with her hand on her chest.

"As for you dhampir, I have to admit that you were quite impressive," Issa complimented "I have seen all I have needed to see and by my daughter's request, you will become the familiar serving my daughters. You are to obey their every request and protect them with your life, do you understand me?"

Tsukune stayed silent, unable to comprehend what he had just heard. It had been one of the most hectic days of his life, he had just battled two vampires and now he was being told that he was becoming a servant/pet. Trying not to groan, he nodded slowly and he swore that Ura-chibi was sneering at him.

"Good, now for your punishment…"

'_You mean getting his daughter to kill me and making me a manservant _wasn't_ the punishment?'_

And so, Aono Tsukune fainted.


End file.
